Odoru Hanabira::Dancing Petals
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Memories seemed to be the only things that she ever dwelt on. She hadn't been born a killer...she hadn't been meant to be one. She was a dancer, but now such a simple dream seemed too strange a reality. What is a Time Guardian to do? OC, pairing undecided


**A/N: Yay~ Here's my finally completed first chapter to my Black Cat fanfic. I'm just going to apologize ahead of time for any OOC-ness, but considering this is a fanfic, there's bound to be a load of that. I've finished reading the manga already, so I'll be following that mostly if I follow it at all. I watched some of the anime and I might use some of that as well. **

**As mentioned in the summary, I'm still undecided as to what pairing I will be using...between Xiao-Li and Train...I guess I'll just have to see how Xue-Yi's character develops. I won't be focusing as much on the romance part, more on friendships and Xue-Yi's past...but I'm not sure as this story has just started developing in my mind. Ah well, I'll sleep on it, too tired after AIDs walk today. Please enjoy the story :)**

**Wondering if there's too much fluff at the end of the chapter,**

**~ [Aoi-Kun]**

* * *

><p>A soft breeze ruffled loose strands of black hair, slipping out of the hair-tie that had been holding them in a half-bun. Brown eyes stared without seeing across the way. Xue-Yi shifted her position slightly, nestling her head further into the crook of her elbow as she closed her eyes. She could almost feel a warm hand on top of her head and hear his soft breathing next to her. Almost. The sound of soft footsteps broke off Xue-Yi's train of thought and she reopened her eyes, getting off of the windowsill she had been leaning against. She turned her head to see her partner standing in the doorway.<p>

"You have a new mission Xue-Yi."

The girl stood up from where she was sitting and straightened the kimono sleeved tie top she wore before running her hands over the pair of black shorts she had on underneath. She picked up the belt with her weapons attached to it and secured it around her waist.

"I noticed you spoke in singular Xiao-Li. You won't be accompanying me?"

"No, I will be, but we both have our own objectives."

Xue-Yi bent over to strap a gun holster to her leg and murmured a simple "I see." She straightened back up and pulled her trench-coat styled vest on over her ensemble. Xiao-Li waited for Xue-Yi to walk out of the room first before he followed her, closing the room door behind him. The two walked down the halls silently, Xue-Yi pulling on a pair of black arm warmers with silver fastenings. When she was done with that, Xiao-Li handed his partner an envelope. She glanced down at it and shoved it into her pocket. There was a mutual agreement that she wouldn't be reading the details until after they got onto the helicopter. Of course that meant that if Xue-Yi ever had any complaints…Xiao-Li was the unfortunate one who had to listen to her grumbling. He took it all in good stride though.

This time was one of those times. But instead of grumbling, Xue-Yi stared at her instructions in disbelief. Well, not blatant disbelief anyway. Her expression was perfectly composed; the only thing to show that her objective had shocked her was the miniscule widening of her eyes. Xiao-Li had gotten used to the little quirks of working with Xue-Yi and he knew something was wrong instantly.

"What's wrong Xue-Yi?"

She looked up and into the face of her normally smiling partner to see slight concern reflected in his eyes. Her hand fisted, crumpling the letter in her hands.

"The elders are messing with me."

Xiao-Li raised an eyebrow and Xue-Yi shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine Xiao-Li." Xue-Yi broke eye contact after that and turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery. How ironic that she'd been thinking about him just a few minutes ago.

Nothing else was said during the helicopter ride to their destination. The people that had accompanied Xue-Yi and Xiao-Li occasionally spoke amongst themselves, but none of them spoke to the two that sat across from them. Maybe they were afraid of their superiors? Xue-Yi had never checked, she hadn't thought it was that important. Her eyes flickered over to Xiao-Li.

"We're here."

Xiao-Li acknowledged her words with a nod and soon enough the helicopter landed, letting its occupants climb out and onto the roof of a building. After the last extra had climbed out, the helicopter took off again, heading back to headquarters most likely. After the helicopter had become nothing more than a speck in the sky, Xue-Yi turned to the…guards.

"Do any of you have a lighter?"

As Xiao-Li watched on with a knowing smile on his face, one of the guards produced a lighter. As soon as it was out of his pocket, it was in Xue-Yi's hand, leaving the poor man stunned. She flipped it open and held the flame under the crumpled remains of her letter and let the ashes scatter in the wind. She flipped the lighter shut and tossed it back to its owner. Together, she and Xiao-Li walked to the edge of the building and peered over the edge. They gave one another a look. Xue-Yi sighed.

"Your turn to lead them." And then, before Xiao-Li could argue the point, she put a hand in the air to salute the guards before letting herself fall off the roof backwards. The poor guards ran over to see what had happened to the girl to see her making her way down by utilizing the laundry lines. The four turned simultaneously to Xiao-Li to see him smiling.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do that."

By the time Xiao-Li and the four guards reached ground level, Xue-Yi had already located her target and was staring at him with a sad look in her eyes. Xiao-Li stopped walking by her side and joined her in watching the male.

"Is that him?"

"Yes. You know…I almost feel bad that you never met him Xiao-Li. Almost."

Xue-Yi reached back and pulled her hair-tie out, running her fingers through the locks to get out any knots before retying her hair in her trademark half-bun. With a sigh, she stepped slightly out of the shadows. Her target was getting up from where he was sitting, along with his new…partners.

"I'll take my leave now then." As she moved to step out of the shadows completely, Xiao-Li's hand darted out and caught hers. Xue-Yi turned to give him a questioning look. Xiao-Li didn't really understand why he'd done what he had, but he smiled at Xue-Yi nonetheless.

"Be careful Xue-Yi."

The girl smiled back at him. "Of course. I'll see you Xiao-Li."

He released her hand and Xue-Yi stepped into the sunlight fully. Xiao-Li motioned for the guards to fall back into the shadows as he did. Xue-Yi's target had caught sight of her as soon as she'd stepped into the sunlight, and the two were staring at each other unblinkingly. His partners seemed to be trying to get his attention. As Xiao-Li watched, Xue-Yi smiled at her target before nodding her head slightly to the side. Then, she started walking down the street. Her target seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd fallen into and quickly assured his partners that nothing was wrong before dashing down the street in the direction Xue-Yi had gone in, leaving his partners with frustrated looks on their faces. Xiao-Li wondered briefly what Xue-Yi was thinking before he turned back to the guards to give them instructions. She had her mission, and he had his own, whatever happened, he'd hear about it later no doubt.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Xue-Yi looked up from the menu she had been poring over and smiled at her target…or rather, her old friend. Train Heartnet. He didn't return her smile, not that she expected him to.

"Why don't you take a seat Train?"

The ex-assassin watched her warily as he took the seat opposite her. A waiter appeared then and set two glasses down on the table. One was filled with milk, the other filled with strawberry milk. Xue-Yi then ordered a dish of ice-cream. Her eyes flickered over to Train again.

"Do you want anything? My treat."

No matter the situation, Train wasn't one to turn down free food and after the waiter had disappeared with a horrified look on his face, he turned his eyes back to Xue-Yi to see her smiling at him yet again.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"It's been a while hasn't it Train?"

"…"

"…"

"Will you stop trying to change the subject?" Train finally snapped. Xue-Yi shook her head. "I can't visit a friend because I feel like it?"

"I know this isn't just a visit for the heck of visiting Xue-Yi. Now tell me why you're here."

A sigh. Xue-Yi leaned back in her seat.

"You know I can't do that Train…"

"So it's for Chronos isn't it?"

Xue-Yi gave Train a pointed look. "I'm on a mission if that's what you mean."

Another heavy silence fell. It was sad…Xue-Yi mused to herself. She'd only joined about a year before Train left, and she'd grown used to having him around all the time. With his leaving…and well, now. It was sad how he viewed her as an enemy now.

"What's happened to us Train? You used to be my best friend…" Xue-Yi whispered sadly. The waiter reappeared and a smile suddenly appeared on Xue-Yi's face as she thanked him. She motioned for Train to start eating first. "I'll be right back."

She got up from her seat and wandered further into the café, following the path the waiter had taken.

"Why are you following me Xiao-Li?"

The waiter looked up with a smile and reached up a hand before tearing his face off. "When did you notice?"

"As soon as you switched. Now answer my question."

"I'm following my instructions."

"What are you…oh." Xue-Yi sighed heavily. "They don't trust me."

"He's your best friend."

"Was."

"Doesn't make a difference."

"Fine." Xue-Yi closed her eyes, rubbing the side of her head with two fingers. "Fine." She repeated and then left Xiao-Li to go back to her table.

Once back she wasn't surprised to find Train already eating. She slid silently back into her seat and picked up her own spoon and dipped it into her dish of ice-cream. With one bite, an expression of childish glee appeared on her face and soon enough she was shoveling ice-cream into her mouth as fast as Train was shoveling food down his throat. Of course, at that speed it wasn't long before she was staring forlornly at her empty dish.

"Why do all the good things always end so fast?" She murmured. She set her spoon down with a 'clack' before finishing off the rest of her strawberry milk. Satisfied, she looked across the table to see Train finishing off the rest of his milk and she waited for him to set down the empty glass before taking in the changes in his appearance.

Not much had changed in the two years since she'd last seen him physically, but Xue-Yi noted that he seemed a lot happier now. The look in his eyes showed that the carefree life he supposedly led was more enjoyable than the one he had had. Though Xue-Yi supposed that any life was better than that of a pet on a leash. What she wouldn't give to join her friend in that life, but she wasn't as strong as him. Not mentally anyway.

"So…"

Xue-Yi blinked and shook her thoughts away. "I would like nothing more than to catch up with you Train…but I think your ah…friends would like an explanation."

The brunette turned in his seat just in time to get an earful as a man in a suit started yelling at him about how irresponsible it was of him to suddenly run off like that even if it was to go and eat with a pretty lady. The little girl that had been with the man had, during this time, been staring blankly at Xue-Yi, as if analyzing her for threats.

"I smell blood…"

The man stopped yelling at her words and both males turned to the young girl.

"Like the way Train and I smell…"

Oh, so she wasn't as innocent as she looked. The man gave Xue-Yi a wary look, one to match Train's from earlier. "Who is she Train?"

Train smiled in an exaggerated manner. "No one, why?"

"Don't joke with me Train!"

"Calm down Sven." Train's golden gaze flickered over to Xue-Yi, who was watching on with amusement. She tilted her head slightly and then smiled.

"Fan Xue-Yi."

The man Train called Sven seemed to be racking his brain to figure out if he'd heard the name before. Xue-Yi decided to save him the headache and finished the rest of her introduction.

"Chronos Time Guardian Number IX."

The effects of those words were instantaneous. Sven and the girl tensed as Train sighed. "You know, that isn't something that a young lady should be joking about." Sven finally said, somewhat shakily.

Xue-Yi frowned slightly. Joking? But she had been entirely serious.

"You don't believe me Sven Vollfied?"

The man seemed only mildly startled that she knew his name. Well then, he could believe what he wanted. Xue-Yi raised a hand to wave the "waiter" over with the bill. She merely glanced at the slip of paper before sliding her wallet from her pocket and laying the bills down. After stowing her wallet, she stood up from her seat, her movements mirrored by Train. "Ah, before I forget. I'll be traveling with you Train."

"EH?" Both Train and Sven exclaimed. The girl was still staring at Xue-Yi, her expression displaying her distrust. Xue-Yi smiled, this Train noticed was tinged with sadness, before saying, "Not permanently of course. You know how it is." She closed her eyes briefly, breathing in deeply. When she reopened her eyes she grinned again. "Why don't you introduce me to your companions while we walk Train?"

* * *

><p>Xue-Yi could feel herself falling back into the memories the longer she stayed around Train. The years had done nothing to ease the feelings she had felt when he had been around. She hadn't known the cold-hearted assassin side of the Black Cat very well, by the time she started to get to know him he had already begun changing into the Train she saw before herself now.<p>

As they walked, she learned more about the sweeper life Train now lead, along with the little girl's name. Eve, or as Train and Sven called her, Little Princess. Xue-Yi was enraptured by the stories. Train kept saying that the things they'd done weren't really all that great but Xue-Yi couldn't help but feel that the life of a sweeper really did fit Train very well. And she said so as well.

"I'm glad you've found something that you love to do Train."

The brunette paused mid-sentence and smiled softly at the dark-headed girl walking beside him.

"Yea…"

Xue-Yi turned her head and smiled the first true smile that Train had seen from her all day. One that mirrored the ones she had given him every time he'd gotten back to headquarters after a mission and had met up with her.

"I guess I have…"

After that, Train and Xue-Yi walked on in a comfortable silence while Sven walked with Eve behind them, the former giving the two before him suspicious looks. Eventually, the group ended up in front of the home base Train, Sven, and Eve were staying at. Xue-Yi paused outside, looking up at the building.

"Maybe I should have asked earlier…but is it alright if I stay with you?"

Sweatdrops appeared on Train's and Sven's heads as they shared a mutual thought. _'Shouldn't that have been the first thing you asked?'_

"It's fine, I'll just sleep on the couch." Train replied, motioning for Xue-Yi to enter the house. She murmured a thanks as she passed him and looked around as she stepped in. She stopped to pull her belted boots off before stepping any further into the house. She ended up following Sven into the living room and then stood off to the side. She certainly hadn't thought this through. She watched Sven take a seat, followed by Eve who had a book with her, and then finally Train with a bottle of milk. As the three had a whispered conversation, Xue-Yi decided to examine the decorations around the room while thinking about her rather…abrupt decision to stay with Train.

'_I can't imagine the elders will be happy to here of my decision from Xiao-Li.'_ A flicker of discomfort swept across Xue-Yi's face as she thought of the punishment that she'd receive from the elders for her slight. It wouldn't be that bad hopefully, as long as she didn't say anything wrong.

"Xue-Yi?"

"Yes?" She quickly turned around to find the three now staring at her. Train must have been calling her name for some time now then. Ah…she'd have to be careful about losing herself to her thoughts around them.

"The shower's free now if you want to use it…"

Xue-Yi blinked before smiling sheepishly. "Oh! Then I'll be borrowing it. Sorry for all the trouble." She said before leaving the living room. A moment later she poked her head back in.

"Would someone mind showing me where it is?"

Train got up from his seat and motioned for Xue-Yi to start walking before he fell into step beside her.

"You can use some of my clothes to sleep in for today. Get your partner to bring you some clothes tomorrow." He said after showing Xue-Yi where the bathroom was. She paused with a hand on the door and then half-smiled at him.

"I should have known that you would notice as well."

She shut the door softly after that. She first slipped her vest off, folding it and placing it on the counter before removing the belt with her specialized weapons and her gun holster. These she placed on top of her vest before slipping out of the rest of her clothes and leaving them where the water wouldn't hit them. She turned the shower on, waited a minute or so, and then stepped in.

The warm water felt nice on her skin and she quickly showered. She never did feel comfortable taking showers in other's homes. When she finished, she padded back over to the door and opened it just a crack. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw the clothes and a towel placed neatly in front of the door for her. She quickly picked them up and closed the door again. After toweling herself off and slipping on the clothes, Xue-Yi made sure to mop up the water she'd gotten all over the floor.

She looked in the mirror as she toweled her hair and almost laughed at how silly she looked. Train's shirt was too big for her and hung off of one shoulder so that the IX tattoo on her right shoulder was completely visible, his pants fit surprisingly, but were a tad bit too long and she'd rolled the legs up. Leaving the towel around her neck, Xue-Yi gathered her things and exited the bathroom, not surprised to find Train waiting for her.

Without a word he led her to what she supposed was his room and she left her things there before following him back out to the living room…or rather, halfway to the living room before she dashed back to Train's room, slipping a little on the pants legs, and grabbed her belt to buckle around her waist. By the time she reappeared in the living room, Sven had already finished discussing the details of the bounty the group would be going after the next day.

Xue-Yi paused in the doorway of the living room and looked in, taking the scene that greeted her eyes in. It was a…nice scene. Train looked away from the television and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you come in? We won't bite you Angel."

At the mention of her old nickname another bright smile crossed Xue-Yi's lips. He wasn't as wary with her as he had been earlier, he had accepted that she'd be staying with him for at least a while. She was quick to cross the room and to take a seat next to Train. Though, once there she found herself under the awkward scrutiny of Sven.

"Train! How can you let a young lady walk around dressed like that?" he exclaimed. Xue-Yi glanced down at her borrowed clothes; she couldn't find anything wrong with them. And apparently Train didn't either as he gave Sven a strange look. As Sven turned to explain just what was wrong with the outfit, his eyes landed on the tattoo on Xue-Yi's exposed shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Ch-Chronos!"

Xue-Yi looked away from the television screen and blinked at Sven. "Yea, I told you earlier. You chose not to believe me."

The green-haired male turned to the brunette beside Xue-Yi who was still staring at the television screen. "Why didn't you tell me she was telling the truth?" he yelled.

"Didn't think it was that important."

"N-not important?" Sven's eyes darted nervously to Eve, who had looked up from her book at the commotion.

The glance didn't go unnoticed by Xue-Yi, however, and she moved a hand to her waist, running her fingers lightly over the weapons there before shaking her head. "My target is not the nano-tech bio-weapon." She murmured. "I couldn't hurt a child even if I were to be ordered to. I'm not as heartless as most people believe." With that said, she stood back up and mumbled an 'excuse me' before leaving the living room.

"Now look at what you've done Sven. I can't believe you made a lady cry!" Train's voice could be heard emanating from the living room. Sven's answering shout of denial and disbelief could be heard even without Xue-Yi's or Train's heightened senses of hearing. Xue-Yi shook her head as she climbed the stairs up to the second floor. Once there, she made her way into Train's room, and then the window.

After pushing the window open, Xue-Yi stuck her head out and then turned to see how far it was from the window to the edge of the roof. After judging the distance to be safe, she climbed onto the windowsill and then pulled herself onto the roof. Goal accomplished, she pulled the cell-phone she had tucked into her borrowed pant's pocket out and dialed one of the many numbers that she'd memorized. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Xiao-Li, miss me?"

"Xue-Yi…I'm busy at the moment."

"Oh, should I hang up then?"

"No, give me a minute."

Xue-Yi heard the sounds of a scuffle and then a scream before it was cut off by a gurgling sound. "Caught you in the middle of another assignment huh…" Xue-Yi murmured, not expecting a response.

"Yes. But I was finished anyway. Did you need something?"

"Ah, could you bring some of my things over for me tomorrow? I wasn't prepared well."

"Location?"

"I'll get you the information tomorrow…though I doubt you'll need it. Sephiria probably knows where I am anyway."

"I see."

Xue-Yi hummed softly as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her free arm around them. "Is everything…alright with you?" Xiao-Li asked finally. Xue-Yi stopped humming and raised her eyes to stare up at the stars. "Yea, I'm fine here. I'm…happy almost." She tilted her head, eyes darting to the side briefly as she sensed someone coming up behind her. "It's been a little tense, but that was expected."

"He's there isn't he?"

"Heh, nothing escapes you, I swear. Well, since you already know, I'll see you Xiao-Li."

"Goodnight Xue-Yi."

"Goodnight."

Xue-Yi ended the call and laid the phone down on the roof next to herself, continuing to watch the skies. He stopped just behind her and she could feel his gaze on her back though she didn't give any inclination that she noticed. Not that that was necessary either way.

"It's late."

"Mm…"

"You should be sleeping."

"I suppose."

"Xue-Yi…"

She finally let her gaze drop and carefully got up, turning to face Train. She smiled at him, the wind blowing loose strands of hair into her face.

"I've missed you Train. I just thought I should tell you that now."

The words that Xue-Yi left unspoken were apparent to the older boy and quite obvious as well. He understood just how much it cost her to admit what she had to him. But he also knew that if she didn't say it she would regret her decision later on. She had always been that way.

"You always miss me." Train replied, plastering a grin onto his face. This action made Xue-Yi shake her head. Train made his way down to her side before motioning for her to move. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." he said in a teasing manner. That got a small smile to stretch Xue-Yi's lips before she obliged and carefully dropped over the edge of the roof, grabbing onto the window ledge as she fell past it and swinging herself back into the room. A moment later, Train climbed in through the window as well.

As Train watched, Xue-Yi unclasped the belt around her waist and laid it on the bedside table before glancing at Train and climbing onto the bed. The two stared at each other for another minute or so silently before Xue-Yi blinked and laid down, pulling the covers over her head, only to pull them back down to her chin a second later. Her brown eyes wavered slightly in the moonlight that streamed in from the opened window.

"Stay until I fall asleep Train…?"

Train sat down on the bed next to Xue-Yi and smiled down at her.

"Always."


End file.
